


Gently Rise and Softly Call

by The_Lost_Rabbit



Series: Wish Me One More Day to Stay [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mollymauk Feels, kinda angsty?, post episode 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Lost_Rabbit
Summary: But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not, I'll gently rise and softly call, "Goodnight and joy be to you all."Molly says goodbye to the Mighty Nein.





	Gently Rise and Softly Call

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE A VOLTRON FIC BUT I LISTENED TO [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hMdoGet2A8) AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS.
> 
> It's not my usual length or quality since it was more of a write-down-this-scene thing than write-a-story thing. So, hopefully you guys like it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are delicious and will be enjoyed while flames will be used to make myself brownies. 
> 
> ~The_Lost_Rabbit

The Might Nien sat silently in a relatively empty tavern. Beau held her tankard and swirled the beer around in it, Jester drew in her journal, Nott chugged her...liquor (Molly had no idea what it was), Yasha was petting Frumpkin, Caleb studied his spellbook, Caduceus had gone upstairs to sleep, and Fjord nursed his tankard. 

 

“You lot are all in need of a good time. Come on. Cheer up! Get those sad looks off your faces.” Molly scolded them. Beau looked up and looked at everyone.

 

“Remember back in Zadash when Molly walked into our room in nothing but the Platinum Dragon tapestry?” Caleb looked up from his book. 

 

“Ja, he declared himself our god and offered us fruit.”

 

“Yup! Long may I reign!” Molly smiled. Jester looked up from her book. 

 

“Remember when we first met him in Trostenwald? He walked straight up to us and said we all needed a good time.” Nott looked over at Jester.

 

“He’d probably say the same thing now.” Beau snorted. 

 

“I can hear it now. You lot are all in need of a good time. Get those sad looks off your faces and go have fun doing something stupid!” She mimicked, then flipped off the air. “Yeah, well fuck you too, asshole!” Molly laughed and clapped Beau on the back. 

 

“Fuck you, Beau,” he teased, looking at the rest of the Mighty Nein. “Well? Do I need to do something really crazy for you guys to have fun? Don’t mope in your misery all night!” 

 

“It’s like you said, Beau. He went around and made places better than they were. He came to us and made us better than we were. Look at us!” Fjord gestured at the group. “When we met, we were a bunch of strangers suspicious of each other, willing to con and steal from each other. Now here we are.” He points at them. “We’re a family. We stick together and we save each other. We leave no one behind.” 

 

“To Molly. The one who saved us all.” Yasha reached out and grabbed her tankard, raising it in the air. Everyone did the same, Molly smiling as he raised his tankard.

 

“To Mollymauk!” They cheered. Molly stepped back and raised his tankard.

 

“To the Mighty Nien! Keep being a bunch of assholes.” He turned around and walked back to a corner of the tavern.

 

“You done saying your goodbyes?” A black haired half-elf leaned against the wall, standing up as Molly approached.

 

“Yeah. Time to move on.” The half-elf laughed, holding a hand out to Molly. 

 

“Maybe. You do have a nasty habit of coming back to life.” Molly took his hand.

 

“I don’t think I can come back from this one.” He looked back at the Mighty Nein. They were laughing and teasing each other. He looked at the half-elf. “I think it’s time.” The half-elf nods his head.

 

“Mollymauk Tealeaf. You’ve lived a long and good life. It’s time for rest.” The tavern shimmered as they started to leave. Molly turned to face the Mighty Nein one last time. 

 

“Goodbye, my friends. May we meet again, assholes.”

 

The two vanished from the tavern as the Mighty Nein recalled stories about Molly and random shenanigans they got into, laugh into the night. 

 

Hundreds of miles away, in a grave on a hill near a road leading to a shady town, a tiefling takes his first breath. 

 

_ So fill to me the parting glass and a drink a health whate’er befalls. Then gently rise and softly call, “Good night and joy be to you all.” _

 


End file.
